Yorick
Fähigkeiten Yorick and the can each have up to four Mist Walkers under their command. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = Yorick raises a Grave for every enemy champion and non-champion enemy that dies near him, as well as for every enemy he kills with . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick's next basic attack within 6 seconds gains bonus , deals bonus physical damage, and heals him for health}}, health}}}}if he is . |leveling = |description2 = Last Rites resets Yorick's autoattack timer. |leveling2 = |description3 = If there are at least 3 Graves nearby, Yorick can cast Awakening within Last Rites' ''cooldown. |leveling3 = |description4 = '''Yorick' raises a under his command from each nearby Grave, consuming the Graves he used. |leveling4 = }} | }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = After a delay, Yorick summons a circular wall of spirits around the target area that lasts up to 4 seconds, which enemies cannot walk through. |leveling = |description2 = Dark Procession can be targeted by enemy basic attacks and takes 1 damage per attack, dissolving after taking enough damage. |leveling2 = |health}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} |costtype = |cooldown = |After the Maiden of the Mist's death}} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Yorick summons the Maiden of the Mist, who remains on the battlefield until her death. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} | }} Begleiter Mist Walker= (5 level)}} |damage = (5 level)}} |damagetype = Physical |range = X |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |attackspeed = (.04 level)}} |movespeed = 300 (+ based on boots) |control = Autonomous |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = The Mist Walker does not apply spell effects. |protection = The Mist Walker's attacks are mitigated by , , and/or , as well as stopped by . |abilities = ;Endless March The Mist Walker remains near its master until they enter combat in a lane, whereupon it proceeds along the lane and attacks any enemy in its path. ;Decay The Mist Walker dies if it moves from its master. ;Ravenous The Mist Walker benefits from bonus movement speed, and has the ability to dash to marked enemy champions, indicated by an exclamation mark over its head. ;Unholy Covenant Unlike other pets, the Mist Walker is not prioritized by turrets over Siege Minions, though it's prioritized over the Maiden of the Mist, and its attacks apply life steal and Touch of Corruption, though they do not trigger or apply on-hit effects. }} |-| Maiden of the Mist= |damage = |damagetype = Magic |range = X |armor = 0 |magicresist = 0 |attackspeed = 1 |movespeed = 300 (+ based on boots) |control = Autonomous |targeting = Minion |spelleffects = The Maiden of the Mist does not apply spell effects. |protection = The Maiden of the Mist's attacks are mitigated by , , and/or , as well as stopped by . |abilities = ;Endless March The Maiden of the Mist remains near Yorick until she is placed ahead of all allies in a lane, whereupon she proceeds along the lane and attacks any enemy in her path. ;Omen The Maiden of the Mist marks her target if they aren't a structure, causing Yorick's next basic attack against them to deal % of target's maximum health}} bonus magic damage and consume the mark, which she can then reapply after 2 seconds. ;Undead Army Upon spawning, the Maiden of the Mist summons Mist Walkers by her side, and while she has fewer than 4 under her fold, she raises another Mist Walker every time a nearby enemy dies. ;Ravenous The Maiden of the Mist benefits from bonus movement speed, and actively seeks to assist Yorick if he is nearby and in combat with an enemy champion. ;Unholy Covenant Unlike other pets, the Maiden of the Mist is not prioritized by turrets over Siege Minions, and her attacks apply life steal, though they do not trigger or apply on-hit effects. }} Referenzen cs:Yorick en:Yorick es:Yorick fr:Yorick pl:Yorick pt-br:Yorick ru:Yorick zh:约里克 Kategorie:Pusher Champion Kategorie:Champion Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion Kategorie:Champion mit Begleiter Kategorie:Top Kategorie:Jungler